My project should by re-titled "Conceptual Background of Eighteenth Century Medicine." It is in three parts. The first deals with "metaphysical" aspects of medicine, including the different concepts of nature (especially neo-Platonism and atomism); the meaning of substantial form (with analysis of the entire neo-Galenic philosphy); the elements, involving a study of iatrochemistry and iatromechanism, and a study of mechanism and vitalism. The second part will deal with the "logical" aspects of medicine, such as causation; explanation; rationalism and empiricism; the evaluation of evidence; the growth of "scientific method". The third part will be clinical and will deal with "consumption" and "fevers."